10,000 Bullets: Trapped in the City of the Dead
by Nemesis316
Summary: My 1st ever fanfic stars two teens who try to make an escape from a zombie infested Raccoon City. I've just finish the


Escape from the City of the Dead  __

10,000 Bullets: Trapped in the City of the Dead 

by Nemesis316

__

Author's Note: All of the characters in this story our mine, unless they are from the Resident Evil games. These characters, along with Raccoon City & Resident Evil, belong to the fine game company of Capcom. Please review, but bear in mind that this is my 1st fanfic. Thanks!

September 26 (Early in the Morning)

Man, what has happened to this place? The dead walk the earth and eat the flesh of the living. What's more those victims soon will walk the earth again. At first, the papers (and most of the people I knew) called it a "cannibal disease". Now most of Raccoon City was overrun by these zombies. It was now or never; I knew I had to make my escape. 

There was just one small little detail (besides the hordes of the undead standing in my way). My dad just would not leave. He was an officer on the RPD and could not leave. It killed me inside to leave him, but he told me to escape while I still could. He gave me his prized sawed-off Remington to protect myself. It would be no time until it proved its worth.

I decided to first go see if my girlfriend, Shawna, was still alive. On any given day, the walk would have been nothing (only about a block), but this was no normal day. 

As I turned on to Trask St., I saw a few zombies feasting on an unfortunate victim. One must have noticed me and started walking towards yours truly. Well, that creature never seemed to stay dead.One blast, another, then another. The shotgun rang out, and yet the thing just kept trying to get a bite out of my neck. Finally, a shell found the cranium and put the zombie down. Permanently.

I made my way to her house, but Shawna's street looked like a warzone. Wrecked cars. Buildings on fire. Dead (or undead) bodies. I was about to give up hope, when I saw her run out the door of her apartment building . 

She was cornered in an alley. Four of them. One, who was on fire, fell with one shot. Two more fell with a second. The last one was blown in half and we left it for dead.

Shawna nearly collapsed in my arms and started to cry. I kissed her on the forehead and told her it would be all right.

"Steve, I… my parents… my sister… all of them were eaten by those… those things" she exclaimed and then started to really ball her eyes out. I don't blame her; a sixteen year old seeing their family slaughtered in front of their eyes is unimaginably painful. 

Thank Christ mom was vacationing in the Caribbean; otherwise, I probably would be an orphan, too, since I figured dad would make a dramatic "last stand" sometime in the next 24 hours.

"Come on, we got to get moving", I said, "Before more of those zombies find us."

I knew I had to find her a gun. Luck was with us because I pulled a Beretta and a few clips off of a dead cop. Both of us were could shoot fairly well because our families liked to go hunting. Still if we didn't find that team of B.B.C.S.'s, I don't think we would have survived as long as we did.

Sept.26 (Mid-day)

We were given a rather rude awaking when we discovered all of the roads leading out of town were blockaded by MP's. They said they weren't allowed to let anything out of the city, alive or otherwise. I think they may have felt sorry for us because they hinted that the guarantin may be lifted as early as the 28th or 29th. 

Shawna suggested that we stop by Kendo's Gun Shop to stock up on ammo since we were running low. On the way back uptown, a new monster reared its ugly head.

I had always wondered if dogs or other animals could be come "zomdiefied", but this answered my question in spades. A pack of three mutts (hellhounds, really) jumped us as we were just getting within spitting distance of the gun shop. One went strait for me. 

I fired my weapon twice at that dog until a large fountain of blood fumed out from where it's head used to be. I then turned to the other to cocker-spaniels who were double-teaming my girlfriend. 

Shawna was holding her own, but she didn't seem to notice the one behind her. I let a blast fly at the Baskerville Hound-wannabe that struck it in the head. Needless to say, that one would play dead permanently. My lady in red wasted the other one. 

"Shit, I'm out of shotgun shells. How's your supply of 9mm's?"

"Down to my last clip. Let's pray Robert hasn't sold all of his ammo yet. I feel like I'm going to need 10,000 more before we get out of this hell hole."

"Yeah, the crap's really hit the fan here."

The gun shop was mobbed with people, but thankfully the type who don't prefer to chew on other peoples' necks. The owner, Robert Kendo, was distributing weapons and munitions to anyone who wanted them. I grabbed a couple of boxes of 12 gauge shells and threw 'em into my backpack/armory.

Next, I decided to grab a compact HK-P grenade launcher for those times when you just want to unload on something (heeeeehe…). Mr. Kendo showed me where I could find the grenade rounds, but all he had were "regular" grenade rounds. He did say if certain gunpowders were mixed with regular rounds, they would make different kinds of explosives. Once again, Kendo was out of these powders, but he did give me instructions on how to make fire, acid, and (my personal fav) liquid nitrogen "cold" rounds as well as other types of ammo.

Shawna had apparently lost herself in trying to decide whether to take a magnum or a desert eagle with a telescopic lens on top. I told her;

"Let's look at what Primetime Sanders would do in this situation. 'Baseball or football? Why not both?' So grab both of 'em."

That's how Shawna ended up with a S&W M629c Magnum and a Desert Eagle 6.0.

Sept.26 (night)

For the rest of the day, we primarily tried to stay alive while we searched for a "safehouse" for us to stay for a least a night. Shawna and I were both tired and desperately needed sleep. Lone zombies (or small groups) were no longer getting the pleasure of falling to our decked out weapons. Soon, the wanders would wander no longer.

As we passed in front of the RCM (re: the half-assed mall of this city), I had the bright idea of trying to fortify one of the stores (typically each store had security systems that rivaled that of the White House). Also, since the front door was boarded up, I ventured the guess that some people with intelligence were in there.

"Cover me when I break this down, okay Shawna?"

"I'd be delighted to. On three."

"One, two, THREE!"

I hit the door hard and the hastily made barricade gave way. When I landed, I heard Shawna yell, "Wait, don't shoot! We're humans!"

I looked up and saw I was staring down the barrel of an assault riffle. The area looked like a military check point complete with machine gun nests. There seemed to be twenty to thirty soldiers there and it looked like they had just cleared the mall out. A few shocked citizens were near the check points.

The commander welcomed us and then said, "Well you guys look like you could use some sleep, so I'll leave you be. Everything will be explained in due time. McPhearson, show them to there room."

"Yes, sir!" beamed the sergeant.

The officer lead us to one of the military tents. He told us to get the best sleep that we could because the next day would be pretty rough.

After Shawna entered the tent, the sergeant whispered in my ear, "If you need _anything_, there's a pharmacy three shops down." I managed to laugh a little, but would have laughed more if the situation was different.

Before I scrummed to my exhaustion, I looked over the beautiful girl lying next to me. She had a dark complexion with auburn eyes and short, strait black hair. Strangely she was wearing a blue cocktail gown, but I figured she was going to wear that to one of her parents parties that got canceled. I myself was tall with brown eyes and dark brown hair in a mullet and in gangsta garb; white tee shirt (though splattered with blood), headband, and loose jeans. The perfect couple, huh?

Sept. 27 (daylight)

The next morning, we were awaken by the sounds of gun fire (what's new?). I rolled out of the tent to see what was wrong. Apparently, a few of the other "rescued" people had mutated into zombies and the soldiers seemed to be handling them. Shawna, too, had been waken up by the brief firefight. The commanding officer there, Con. Tyne, took the liberty to explain what the hell was going on in this city (its about time!).

"First of all, some background. A few days ago, units of the B.B.C.S. (Bioject Biohazard Countermeasures Force) was called into action. Each unit was given various objectives, some of which I am not allowed to talk about. To sum up most of the goals, the mercenaries' job was to obtain several viruses from Bioject's number one competitor, Umbrella Inc. An accident happened at one of Umbrella's secret labs inside this city. A unit was dispatched to retrieve the 'G' virus, but in the process shot the head scientist, William Birkin. Well, he injected himself with the virus to stay alive and ran amuck (infection of the 'G' turns the person into a deadly monster). Birkin ate several viruses and inadvertently released the 'T' virus into the sewers. Infected rats spread the virus through the city and now a good portion of the city is zombified"

"So you guys caused all of this?"

"Technically speaking, yes. When word of the outbreaks spread to the company, they deployed more units to rescue any survivors. Unfortunately, we were unprepared for the devastation most teams have been wiped out. Our team here has had numerous casualties. Luckily because of the vaccine, most of the injured won't become zombies. I'll have our medic, Sampres, administer it to you."

Shawna tried to had a question, but the colonel answered it before she could ask it.

" If you want to know, we fortified the mall yesterday after being forced in here by the undead. All of our radios are down so there is no way to call for help and only a few are serviceable. We've sent up guard posts at every entrance and have a roving patrol which patrols the entire mall. If you guys want, you can cover the main entrance post."

"That'll be fine. We just need to stock up on ammo…," I said.

Tyne told me that, "…there's a gun shop upstairs, I believe a branch of the Kendo shop down town." 

Sept. 28 (night)

The past day was uneventful, with the exception of the discovery of the main switch to the security grates. Now it was unlikely that any of the zombies or mutts would make it inside of the mall. Yes, the metallic fencing would keep those nasties out, but the main attraction of this hellish petting zoo would tear them to mince meat.

Tyne was on his recently repaired radio when my patrol reached the apparent nerve center of our blockade. He looked shocked and afraid at the same time when he signed off. He gathered all of us in the main post to give the news.

"Men, I have news that is both happy to announce and at the same time will cause me to give orders I am sure will be the worst I will ever have to order. I have received word that most units have been destroyed and rescue choppers have been dispatched to the places where units have placed distress calls. Our chopper is to arrive at midnight tonight. Unfortunately, the company has ordered us to retrieve a new virus from a lab Umbrella set up in this very mall. Sadly, only one man can enter the lab. All soldiers, including myself, will draw straws to see who is the unlucky one."

The straws were drawn and the unlucky one was a female private named Rodriguez. The captain handed her a green key card and led her to a service elevator. He told her to slid the card into slot after the doors closed and how to recover the secret "NE-T" virus, which I could not make out.

It would take nearly a hour before she retured, saying she had met a few hunters on the way, but could say she had the virus. Before I could ask what a hunter was, we heard the clock tower strike 11:30. We soon began falling back to the roof, but this was spoiled by an unexpected guest.

The two guards down stairs screamed "TYRANT!" followed by the sound of crashing metal. Then we all heard them yell out in pain and agony, but Tyne said, "Don't try to help them; they're as good as dead. The creature will keep one alive as bait to bring us out. The lab was armed with an alarm that protected the virus from being stolen. If triggered, a Tyrant would be sent for the sole purpose of hunting the perpetrators down. I had no idea one was so close. I figured we'd be out of here before it reached the scene of the crime. Okay, the roof's our only chance. If it catches us, we're all dead. Nothing can kill one except a rocket launcher, but we weren't armed with one."

We scrambled to the roof with our unseen assailant in tow. The choppers was in sight, but just then it broke threw the door. The monster was nearly 9 feet tall with huge claws for hands. The eyes in his head were large and blood red. It jumped into our little group and began to slaughter the lot of us. Impalment on its claws seemed to be it's preferred method of death and it killed ten people. What happened next can only be described as a miracle.

Someone in one of the choppers leaned out the door of the Huey Gunship. He yelled "Got a present for ya!" He whipped out what looked like a rocket launcher and tossed it to one of the sergeants. In turn, he turned around and took aim. I let loose a final cold round that for a split second froze the creatures arm the ice shattered harmlessly, then had to dodge a blast of energy headed strait for the Tyrant (Simle you sonofvabitch!). The plasma hit it square in the chest and stopped for a moment. It looked like it could survive even this…but then the Tyrant exploded in a fountain of gore!!!

I woke very early in the morning. Daylight was yet to come. At first I thought it was all a dream, but Shawna was resting the bed beside me. Then it all came back to me, how we mad it to a secret Bioject base in Boston, how the "civvies" (as they called us) would be released after being debriefed the next morning, and how the man apologized for the actions of the company. The man's name was Albert Wesker and he scared me… those sunglasses he always wore even when it was pitch black. Hmmm… all that doesnt matter to me now. I survived with the girl of my dreams. We were alive yet others couldn't fight… oh I've lost what ever it was that I was thinking before I fell asleep. Wait… didn't dad know an Albert Wesker on that STARS Alpha Team…

THE END


End file.
